Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month
Ferb Songs Why isn't Ride From Outer Space listed? felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:39, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :He, Ferb, did not sing in it, he only spoke the words "You're diggin' my Ride From Outer Space". Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:05, 12 July 2009 (UTC) His voice was exactly the same during the entire song, including when he spoke the words, "You're diggin' my ride from outer space." This is just like Backyard Beach and The Paper Pelican Floor Show where his voice sounds different. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) October Next October, I'm thinking to put Love Händel to the test. How about for October we tell voters which is the best Love Händel song sang by the band or member yet. Perryfan(TALK) 23:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I like that idea, but can we be sure to get all the songs related to the subject matter this time? Maybe we should make a list before the poll is made? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with fel - should we lay it out here? The Flash {talk} 00:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hold your horses everybody, let me take over. :::Perryfan: Great idea! I'll consider the idea next month :::Fel and Flash: I'll make a list, but i won't put it up here so i won't spoil anybody. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:47, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::First of all, we all know what is on the poll if it is Love Handel songs, it is aready spoiled, and second of all, making a list but hiding it from people is contradictory to the reason to make the list before the poll gets made on the article, the reason being so we don't have a repeat of last time where we miss a song and being unable to add the song without resetting the poll and messing up the results. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:00, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Alright. Phin68 talk to Phin68 16:05, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well you said you would make a list, and you agreed to it being viewed, but you haven't yet so I did, here it is, if any is forgotten please be sure to mention it so we can be sure to get them all. Also, can we make them links this time? That way if someone doesn't recognize a title they can click it. ::Listed in order *Snuck Your Way Into My Heart *Music Makes Us Better *Danny's Story *You're Fabulous *I Ain't Got Rhythm *Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart ::::::felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) What about You're Fabulous? - Its in the list. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 22:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Nominated Hey, we should put the nominated ones too, like the photo of the month. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 23:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) November Theme Idea I think for the november song of the month, we should have the people vote for their favorite song from the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack? (Excluding Gitchee Gitchee Goo and Ain't Got Rythmn since they were already songs of the month this year.) Knarrow02 15:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, that'll be too long. Sorry. :P Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Would it? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Doof songs Doof only sang four songs? I could have sworn he sang more...? felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :He has, but that's all the poll is listing. If anyone adds a new song to the poll, it will reset the votes, so you'd have to list a different song after the poll. — RRabbit42 15:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Why does this keep happening? This was why I said we need to post the list before making it a poll, so people can be sure that all of the songs are there, I say we can't label in the records the SotM for Ferb and for Doof as the number one song of wikians that they sang because we didn't list all the songs they sang so it is not true. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:55, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Getting Long The archives are getting long, I think the months should be reversed, list the current one, the previous, the on before that, and so on. I believe it will be better, having the main attraction at the top and the extra bits below it, and it would be especially good to do this now before it gets even longer. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) January We need to add january's. I think it should be their favorite song from Phineas and Ferb Christmas vacation. What do you think?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) It would be: Christmas Vacation Theme Tell Me Why I Don't Hate Christmas Got That Christmas Feeling Christmas is Starting Now Thank You Santa Claus Where Did We Go Wrong Danville for Niceness --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 04:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I agree, but to fit with the season, I think we should also include S'winter. However, I also think, since it was summer, it should not be included. I'm comfused, and I'm gonna let people from de wiki decide. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 23:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) February? How about songs that Candace took part in: E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S; I Love You Mom; Queen of Mars; Come Home, Perry? [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) : I was thinking since February is the month of love, how about we vote for the best heartwarming song in the series. Examples: * Evil Love * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart * Fish Out of Water * Little Brothers * I Love You Mom NOTE: IFD YOU DO DECIDE TO GO ALONG WITH THIS JUST PICK THREE OF THE CHOICES I LISTED ABOVE OR PICK THREE OF YOUR OWN. Knarrow02 15:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) April? June Could we do a poll of theme songs for agents. Or songs which feature Perry. Like Perry the Platypus, When We Didn't Get Along, My Nemesis, Perry the Teenage Girl and Come Home, Perry. and : I think it is a good idea to do all the songs about Perry, they would be: :::* Perry the Platypus theme song :::* My Nemesis :::* Come Home Perry :::* Mobile Mammal : Jertyuiop 18:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) How about Songs related to people? * Carl! * She's Candace or Candace (Who's That Girl) * Perry the platypus theme song * He's a Flying Fish Monger * He's A Bully '- X MAN' We forgot to check this talk page for poll suggestions before we created the last two polls. We'll try to add these two for the June and July voting. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Shimmy Jimmy Hey! How come Shimmy Jimmy was'nt mentioned in the song of the month of April - X Man : The poll was for TV show theme songs. Shimmy Jimmy is a toy, and it was not shown in the episode that it has its own TV series. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Boat of romance '''and '''let's take a quiz '''also does not have any tv series- '''X Man